Titanium oxide having a monoclinic β-type structure has been developed as a negative electrode material for nonaqueous electrolyte battery such as a lithium-ion secondary battery. An electrode using titanium oxide having a monoclinic β-type structure has a theoretical capacity as high as about 330 mAh/g. On the other hand, the theoretical capacity of the conventionally-used electrode using lithium titanate having a spinel structure (Li4Ti5O12) is about 170 mAh/g. Then, it seems that a battery which has significantly higher capacity than that of the conventional battery can be developed by using a titanium oxide having a monoclinic β-type structure. However, a nonaqueous electrolyte battery using titanium oxide having a monoclinic β-type structure has low input-output property.